School can be a crazy business
by Bishoujo Lil
Summary: Please ignore the über-crap title. It's basically like a school week for the 02 digi-destined. Craziness happens, RR
1. The weekend begins

Hello, yet another random fic about the digi-destined not doing much!  It has my own character in, Vay.  She was introduced in the Protector Saga (incomplete) so you may want to read that to get the gist of who she is, but you don't really have to.  She's also in my Pokémon and Digimon crossover, you can read that too (again. No pressure to read it ^-^)

Disclaimer:  I do not own Digimon or any of the characters or places and such.  Only Vay is my own creation.  Please don't sue me; I'm actually a vagrant.

**_The weekend begins_**

Tai came out of his room, dressed only in his boxers, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  The noise was definitely coming from the lounge area and he just couldn't understand why anyone would be making such an amount of noise at such an early hour, especially on a weekend.  He gazed, bleary of eye, dry of mouth, static of limbs, at the scene in front of him.  His mother was dusting here and plumping there, and constantly returning to the kitchen to check on something.  His sister had the dust-buster out and was, apparently, vacuuming the curtains.

"Wha…?" he mumbled in confusion.

"So you finally decided to grace us with your presence," Kari said sarcastically, gesturing at him with the dust-buster.

"Wha…?" he mumbled again.  Kari rolled her eyes as she returned to vacuuming the curtains.

"Mom," she yelled over the noise, "he's alive, we don't have to call the emergency services."

Through the haze that was his early-morning brain, Tai registered this comment as an insult.  He would have glared if his facial muscles weren't on strike.

"What was that Kari?" their mother called from the general direction of the kitchen.

"He's awake!"

His mother's head popped into his line of vision.

"Oh Tai honey, at last you're up," she smiled at him, "If you'd slept any longer you'd probably miss them."

Tai wandered over to the kitchen area where his mother was stirring something.

"Stir this, Tai," she said suddenly.  She shoved him towards the stove and handed him the spoon.  Tai looked down at what appeared to be a vast pit of beige mush.

"Wha…?" he mumbled as he began to stir vaguely.

"It's lentil soup," his mother answered, correctly interpreting her son's incoherent words.  Tai felt just about awake enough to cock his eyebrow apprehensively.

"I should have got you up earlier really," his mother said reprovingly.

"Earlier?" he asked, his brain beginning to function properly.

"It is 11:15," she answered as she chopped up vegetables for a salad.  Tai snorted indignantly.

"Well they are your friends," she said glancing at him, "you should have been cleaning, not Kari."

"They're Kari's friends too," he muttered as he stirred, "Besides, I don't think they'll care about how clean our curtains are."

His mother waved a dismissive hand and took the spoon from him.

"They're more you're friends than mine Tai," Kari called from the living area.

"Sod off," Tai countered, but cringed under his mother's glare.

"Go and get dressed," she advised.  He shuffled back to where Kari had completed the dust busting of the curtains.

"What are you doing today then my half-pint sister?" Tai asked her as he shuffled slowly past.

"I'm going out with the rest of the digi-destined," she answered as she threw the dust-buster onto the couch.  Tai grunted at her as he wandered along towards his room, he'd just about reached it when the doorbell rang.

"Get that Tai, it's only the milkman," his mother called.  He shambled over to the door and flung it open.

Framed in the doorway were Mimi, Sora and Vay.  Mimi laughed vaguely.  Vay looked wildly amused and was choking back laughter.  Sora had blushed crimson and was staring down at the floor.  Tai then realised that he was wearing only his underpants.  He made a gurgling sound in the back of his throat as he stared fearfully at the three girls.

"Shit," he blurted out accidentally.

"I suppose we are a little early," Mimi said as she glanced at her watch.  Vay snorted with repressed laughter.

"Ah-geh-ba-er," Tai stuttered.

"Thanks, we will come in," Mimi said with a wide smile as she pushed past him, closely followed by Sora, who did not look up, and Vay who had crammed her fist in her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

Tai followed them into the living room looking like he'd been hit across the face with a rather large, wet fish.  Kari looked up at the scene.  She took in Tai's expression and then caught Vay's eye.  They both burst into hysterical laughter as Tai blushed deeply and practically leapt into his bedroom.

He emerged minutes later, fully clothed and with cheeks that were still stained pink.  Vay and Kari had both calmed down but the second they laid eyes on Tai they both had to stifle giggles.

Tai opened his mouth to give a crushing retort when the doorbell rang.

"I didn't know you could make that sound," Vay said grinning at him as she lay across most of his sofa.  Tai berated her with a scathing look.

"I'll get that then shall I?" she retorted, still grinning.  She was just reaching to open the door when she turned and glanced at Tai, a mischievous expression planted on her face.

Technically, I should be answering this in my underwear shouldn't I?" she said with a huge smile.

"Please do," a muffled but intrigued voice said from the other side of the doorway, "It would be an interesting start to my morning."

Vay opened the door to reveal a very amused looking Matt, a blushing Davis, a blushing T.K and Yolei, who looked bored.

"Hey," Matt said with a wave, "Aw, no underwear?  I'm disappointed."

"Never mind," Vay said as she patted his arm, "Davis you can uncover your eyes, I'm fully clothed, I promise."

Davis removed his hands from his eyes cautiously and let out a sigh of relief.  Yolei shook her head in annoyance and slapped him upside the head.  They all wandered into the living area and flopped down in any space they could find.  Vay resumed taking up most of the couch till Matt shoved her up one end of it and sat down himself.

"Why should you have answered the door in your underwear?" Matt asked her as he folded her legs out of the way.  Vay began to laugh, as did Kari.  Tai grumbled as Mimi smiled and Sora's face flared red again.  Matt looked at them all and raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess, dumb-ass Tai," Tai made an indignant sound at this but didn't say anything, "who, to be fair, is not at his best in the mornings, answered the door to you three," he said pointing at Mimi, Sora and Vay, "wearing only boxers."

"Ding, ding, ding, jackpot!" Vay yelled through her laughter.  Matt snorted and glanced at Tai.

"Good one," he said giving him a thumbs up.

"Bite my arse!" Tai grumbled at him.

"Tai!" his mother's indignant voice could be heard.  He cringed as he turned around to glance at his fuming mother.  She had just opened her mouth to berate him when the doorbell went again.

"Hey, your mom can do that too!" Vay said grinning.  Tai's mother gave her a very confused look, along with mostly everyone else.  Tai slapped himself on the forehead at the spectacle that the day was turning out to be and went to get the door.  The remaining three digi-destined were waiting to be let in.

"Be warned," Kari called from the living area, "this place is a madhouse."

"I would prefer if you didn't refer to my house as an insane asylum," Mrs Kamiya said loudly.  Joe cocked an eyebrow and wandered in followed by Izzy who gave Tai a befuddled look.  Cody was the last through the door, and seemed perfectly indifferent, as usual.

"Hello everyone," Izzy said as he wandered over to the remaining space on the couch and sat down.  Joe gave a small nod and went to sit by Mimi and Cody gave a wave and sat down near Davis and T.K.

"Well," Mrs Kamiya said, slightly huffily, "I made you kids a salad and some lentil soup.  If that's not enough, there's more stuff in the fridge, I'm sure Tai can whip something up for you."

Kari snorted with repressed laughter, causing Vay to chuckle slightly.  Tai glared at his sister.

"All right, I'm going now, I'll be at your Aunt's if you need me," she said, addressing her 2 children.

"Bye mom," Tai and Kari said in unison.

"Bye Mrs Kamiya," the rest of the group called as she shut the door behind her.

"Right guys," Kari said quickly, "where are we going today?"

The younger set of digi-destined shrugged their shoulders.

"The park maybe?" Yolei suggested, examining her fingernails in a bored fashion.

"Yeah, why not," T.K said, "It's a nice day."

"And what, dear brother, will you be doing while we're out?" Kari asked, poking her brother in the chest.

"Oh you know, eat a bit, drink a bit, wild orgy," he said, waving his hand vaguely.

"The usual then," Vay said kicking Matt in the side, as he was attempting to shove her off the end of the couch.

"Nah, the usual usually involves video games," Sora said, smiling.

"Of course, video games are a must, I do apologise," Tai said, bowing to her.

"Yep, can't have wild sex without video games," Mimi said, poking Joe in the side, who was refusing to join in.

"You realise we are traumatising our young friends here," Izzy said, grinning at the expressions on the five younger people's faces.  Vay looked up from her mini fight with Matt to take in their expressions.

"Aha, a lapse in attention!" Matt yelled as he shoved her off the end of the couch.  Vay gave a small gasp and landed on Davis.

"I want to stay here," Davis's voice could be heard from beneath a groaning Vay.  Tai wandered over to them and pulled Vay off Davis.

"Idiot boy!" Joe said angrily, "It was a joke.  No sex will be had, by anyone."

"Hey, speak for yourself," Mimi said, jabbing him in the side again.

Davis just looked confused and shrugged his shoulders, "The park it is then."

Everyone groaned at Davis's lack of a brain.

"Let's go then, before Davis gets any stupider," Yolei said as she stood up.  The five younger digi-destined said their goodbyes and left the Kamiya residence.

Yes, a strange place to stop, but it needed to end somewhere, before more stuff happened and it got über long or something ^-^;  

I hope to update soon with the actual plot, instead of just ramblings.


	2. Lentil soup

Hello, yet another random fic about the digi-destined not doing much!  It has my own character in, Vay.  She was introduced in the Protector Saga (incomplete) so you may want to read that to get the gist of who she is, but you don't really have to.  She's also in my Pokémon and Digimon crossover, you can read that too (again. No pressure to read it ^-^)

Sorry that it took me an über-long time to get this chapter out, but I'm way busy at Uni and stuff.  Sorry again.

Disclaimer:  I do not own Digimon or any of the characters or places and such.  Only Vay is my own creation.  Please don't sue me; I'm actually a vagrant.

**_Lentil soup._**

Everyone called out goodbyes as the five younger digi-destined left the residence to go to the park.  Vay yawned widely as she sat back on the couch and stretched her legs out over Matt and Izzy.

"So what's to be done first?" Tai asked as he looked around the group.

"I think we should do what we actually came here to do in the first place, before we got side-tracked by all the wild sex and such," Sora said with a wide grin.

Everyone looked a little confused.

"What was that again?" Joe asked as he scratched his head.

"Got me," Vay said as she stretched out further.

"Fool," Matt snorted as he poked her in the stomach.

"Ack!" Vay exclaimed as she scrunched up into a ball.

"We're here to talk about your first day back to school," Matt elaborated.

"Oh yeah," Vay exclaimed as she stretched out again.  She thumped herself in the side of the head and stuck out her tongue.

"Yes indeed," Tai said with a short laugh and a shake of his head, "but first, does anyone want to brave any of the food."

There were murmurs of assent throughout the group as they all stood and made their way to the kitchen area.  Vay wandered over to the hob and stared into the vast pot.

"Erm, Tai," she said as she took a step back.

"Yep, yep," Tai answered as he stood next to her and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing at the big pot.  Tai leaned forward and looked in.

"That, my dear, is the lentil soup."

Vay grabbed the spoon and stirred the soup a little.

"It's a little bit thick, isn't it?" she asked as she stuck the spoon into the soup vertically, and it stayed vertical.

"Maybe just a bit," Tai answered, "just ignore it, it'll go away eventually."  

They both slowly backed away from the soup.

"Looks like its salad people," Joe said as they all stared at the large bowl of salad in front of them.

"Snack-a-licous," Vay said sarcastically, earning her a nudge in the ribs from Tai on one side and Matt on the other.

"Bring it into the living room would you Joe?" Tai said grabbing Vay's arm and dragging her back to the living area, "And would you grab some plates and cutlery please Sora?"

"Sure thing," she answered as she rummaged around the kitchen collecting the utensils.

The salad was brought forth and dished out.  Everyone sat around munching away.

"So," Mimi said glancing around at the group, "How do you feel about going back to school?"  

The question was obviously addressed to Vay.  She speared a tomato and munched on it quietly for a while.

"Well, I can't say I'm really nervous," she answered with a shrug.

"I would be," Sora said shuddering, "I always dread the first day of school, you know, will I be in classes with my friends, will I make new friends…"

"Will I be able to find them in the crowded cafeteria," Izzy added with a half-smile.

"Yeah, I guess," Vay said as she stretched out across the couch again, "but I've never really had a first day, I can't remember my first day of elementary."

"I'd think you'd be terrified then," Joe said in amazement, "a completely brand new experience to face and overcome."

"Some of us aren't afraid of a challenge," Vay countered with a grin.

"That's the attitude," Matt laughed as he lifted her legs and sat down on the couch as well, "There isn't anything to be worried about, and we'll all be there anyway, well except Joe… and Mimi… so three of us will be there," he finished lamely.

"Three's enough," Tai said with a wide smile.

"The rents are, of course, going mental over the whole thing," she said as she stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"You can't really blame them, they've only just got you back," Sora said, "They're probably terrified of losing you again."

"I understand that, but I've been self sufficient for nearly my whole life, I don't need them to over protect me, it's suffocating!" she answered.

"Well soon you'll have the joy of the school day to escape to," Izzy said, smiling.

"I guess I will, however, the uniform sucks."

"It sucks?" Sora said, astonished.

"The girls version does, the whole green thing is not working for me and what's with the green blouse thing and the blue cravat?  It's funked up weird," Vay said with a shake of her head.

"I'd never even given it a thought," Sora said as she gazed incredulously at Tai.

Tai laughed out loud at Sora's expression, "It is a little funky."

"Aren't you worried your going to be way behind with the work?" Joe asked as he pushed his salad around the plate.

"Nah, Gennai kept me up to speed, I should be fine, it's not rocket science," Vay said as she munched on some more salad, "Well, not until I get to University it isn't."

"You're planning on taking rocket science?" Mimi asked in amazement.

"Yeah, why not, as good a choice as any, but at the moment I'll concentrate on just high school."

"Have you got everything you need?" Sora asked, putting her finished salad to one side.

"Like what?" Vay asked as she sat up properly, crossing her legs.

"Well, your uniform, stationary, paper, textbooks, files, notebooks, a schoolbag, to name but a few," she answered as she ticked things off on her fingers.  Vay paled slightly.

"I have a uniform…" she said quietly.  Everyone face vaulted but quickly recovered.  Sora turned to Mimi, "Shopping trip?"

"Shopping trip," Mimi confirmed with a nod of her head.

"Oh boy," Izzy said scratching the back of his head.

"I'll have to go home first, you know, get money out of the parents for this.  There's no way I'm paying," Vay said as she stood up, "I'll run home and get that then come back here and we can all go."

"I'll come with you, since we live in the same building, I wouldn't mind a little money myself," Matt said as he stood as well.

"All right," she answered as she grabbed her coat.

"That's right, you do live in the same building," Tai said looking back and forth between them.

"Yes Tai, what a brilliant deduction, I'll bring you back a present," Vay laughed as she patted him on the head.

"Up yours," Tai said scornfully, "I was saying that because, as you do live in the same building, why didn't you two come together?"

Matt and Vay tripped and then looked at each other puzzled for a while.

"He makes a good point," Matt said with a nod.

"I didn't even think," Vay said as she scratched her head, "I just arranged to meet Sora and Mimi."

The rest of the company face vaulted.

"Just… hurry up," Tai said as he recovered.

"All right, in a few," Vay said as she waved and pulled Matt through the front door.

The rest of the group watched them leave.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you," Joe said as he wiped a hand over his face.

"Who?  Matt or Vay?" Mimi asked.

"Well Matt is a little on the side of the crazies, but her, wow!" he answered, throwing his arms in the air.

"Yeah," Tai said fondly, "but that's why we love her."

Sora nodded and smiled, as did Izzy and Mimi.

"And Matt too, for that matter," Izzy added.

"I think we're all a little crazy, I know I am," Tai said as he lay across the now vacated sofa.

"I think I'm more eccentric than crazy," Izzy said musingly.

"Why's that?" Sora asked.

"Well, not blowing my own horn or anything…"

"That would be a gift indeed," Tai said with a dirty grin, earning him a slap from Sora.

"As I was saying.  I'm a bit of a genius, and aren't smart people who are crazy described as eccentric?" Izzy finished.

"I suppose he's right," Joe ventured.

"Who's up for some gaming madness?" Tai asked as he jumped up from the sofa.  There were general murmurs of agreement as Tai skidded into his room and brought out his Gamecube (1).

"Mario Kart Double Dash anyone?" he asked as he brandished the game.

AN: I know it's a weird place to stop, but I am a weird person so it all balances out nicely ;)

I'd like to thank **miaow227** and **Ginger-chan** for reviewing my first chapter, they are stars!!!

(1) I do not own the rights to Gamecube or any of the games created for it, they are the property of Nintendo and other people.


End file.
